Caught In The Act
by eudaemania
Summary: Rick finally decides he's not going to wait any longer, but it seems like he doesn't really have the best timing... Just a quick drabble. Fluffy.


''_Do it now, you never know if you'll live another day.''_

What if…

Suddenly everything was so obvious. He had to tell her. He couldn't keep wondering forever. What if something happened to her? Or to him?

He had to tell her. As soon as possible. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would arrive with two cups of coffee in his hand, just like every other day. He would put them on her desk, and she would look up from her paperwork, a small smile on her lips if he was lucky. Then he would ask her if he could talk to her for a minute. She'd ask why and he'd pull her into the interrogation room.

And then…

He ran his hand through his thick hair and sighed with a content yet nervous smile on his face. He was going to do this. He could do this.

There was a big chance that he wouldn't get away without a big fat bruise on his face, but he'd rather have a broken nose than a broken heart.

Today was her day off, so he hadn't gone to the precinct either.

Wait –

He jumped up, knocking a picture off his desk by his sudden movement. He quickly picked it up and set it back down. He closed his laptop, ignoring the '_'you should be writing''_ that was flashing across the screen.

He almost ran out of his office and grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter.

''Uh dad, everything okay?'' Alexis asked confused. She closed the fridge and poured some juice into the glass she had been holding.

''Uh yeah.'' He said. ''I'm just… I need to do something. Urgently. I'll… be home before dinner. I think. I'll, let you know.'' He said absent-mindedly.

Then he was gone, the door falling in the lock with a soft thump.

He ran down the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet. He probably looked like some idiot, but he didn't care. He tried to get his arms through the sleeves of his jacket while running down the sidewalk and trying to hail a cab.

Five minutes later he was sitting in the back of a cab, panting and his heart racing in his chest. He gave up the address to the driver and fumbled with the hem of his coat; suddenly he was getting nervous. Maybe this was not such a great idea at all. What if he ruined it all? This wonderful friendship they'd built up in the last four years? What if…

No.

He shook his head. He shouldn't think like that, those thoughts had already stopped them from revealing their feelings for way too long. Right now, he was just going to beat the odds. He could do this.

''Sir, were here.'' The driver's low voice cut through the silence, as he looked over his shoulder.

''Yes. Of course.'' He muttered as he got out his wallet and handed the man the cask, then ran off.

He slowed his pace as he neared her apartment building. He shivered, not sure if it was because of the chilly weather of from the nerves. What if she wasn't home? What if…

_Stop it Rick!_ He cursed under his breath and he forced himself to keep walking. _Don't be a coward_.

He slowly walked up the stairs. He was procrastinating and he knew it. He was terrified. But he could do this, he had to do this. He couldn't keep ignoring his feelings, and even though she kept saying she didn't, he knew she remembered what he'd told her.

Then suddenly, he stood in front of her door. He nervously ran his hand through his hair and straightened his clothing. He could literally feel his heart beating everywhere, in his throat, wrists, fingers, chest, legs, feet, head; he felt like he was going to explode.

Before he knew what was going on, he pushed the doorbell.

…

''So, how're you holding up?'' Jim asked while he took place on one side of the sofa.

''Hm. I'm okay.'' She said, and it wasn't a total lie. She was still suffering from PTSD, and struggling with her feeling towards Castle, but she was kind of happy. She actually was amazed by that herself; she'd just been shot a couple of months back and somehow she hadn't felt this good since before the mom's murder.

Weird.

She and Castle had been growing closer the last couple of months, and she was strangely comfortable with that, although the idea still scared her.

''You want something to drink?'' She asked while she got up and padded towards the kitchen, her bare feet thumping softly on the hard-wooden floor.

''Yeah, water's okay.'' Her father answered.

She'd just finished filling the two glasses as the doorbell rang. She furrowed her brow, wondering who that could be. She usually didn't have visitors, besides from her father and maybe Lanie or Castle, but they would always call.

''I'll get it.'' She said as she quickly put the glasses down on the coffee table.

She quickly walked towards the door and opened it.

''Castle?'' She said surprised and a little confused.

…

_Shit, what am I going to say? _He panicked. He hadn't practiced anything and even though he was a writer, Kate took his words away.

Then the door opened, revealing a confused Kate. She was wearing a large sweater and a pair of skinny jeans, her hair was framing her face with loose curls.

She looked gorgeous.

''Castle?'' She said, her voice betraying her surprise.

''Uh..'' He stuttered. His mind was reeling in panic, shit, he'd screwed this up.

Then he did the only thing he could think of.

He stepped forwards until there was barely any space in between them, and closed the distance between them until his lips met hers.

He heard her gasp in surprise, but against all expectations she didn't pull away. Actually, she did the exact opposite; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him inside.

He'd dreamed about this so often that it wouldn't even be a surprise if he'd wake up in a few minutes. It felt so surreal. How many times hadn't he wished for this to happen again?

Their first kiss was etched into his mind forever, and there wasn't a day that passed without thinking about it. It was like she had a spell over him.

…

Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers and he had her backed up against the wall.

She gasped in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their bodies were pressed together tightly and it felt so –

_Good._

The kiss was passionate, almost aggressive, but not angry. It was like…he needed this. Like she was the only way to save his life.

It was sweet, but frenzied. His mouth was rough, yet he handled her like she was made of glass.

_God how could this man be so perfect?_

She knew she shouldn't be doing this, this wasn't okay, _she_ wasn't okay. They should wait. She knew. But the moment his lips touched hers all rational thoughts left her mind and all she knew was that she would give anything to stay in this moment forever.

His mouth was hot and he tasted like coffee –it was almost to cliché, but true-. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist, and somehow she suddenly felt so-

_Loved._

The realization hit her. Hard. She felt her stomach clench, but not in the uncomfortable way. No butterflies either, though. It was just warm, comfortable, like-

_Home. _

She moaned and he lifted her up; she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

He started to make his way to the living room and she held him like her life depended on him.

Then she realized she was so stupid for waiting for this for so long, how could she not see that his playboy persona was just a mask? How couldn't she trust him with her heart; she'd seen him with Alexis, he was such a good –

Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind them.

''Well, hello Rick.'' Her father greeted them with a knowing, smug grin on his face.

She took her lips off his and turned her head, he gently put her down; shock obviously present on both of their faces.

She blushed, deeply.

''Uh.'' Rick stammered. ''I… uh… should… go…'' He stuttered as he motioned towards the door and made an attempt to turn around and leave, but Kate grabbed his forearm.

She gave him a look; a mixture of '_That was amazing' 'Shit'_ and '_You're _so not_ letting me explain this to him on my own.'_

''Katie, you didn't tell me about this?'' He said self-satisfied and almost unable to keep himself from laughing out loud. The looks on their faces was hilarious, both looked like teenagers being caught making out by their parents. Well, technically they were, just not teenagers anymore.

''Yeah… well…'' She said, her cheeks still flushed from the passionate make out session, but probably mostly from embarrassment. How the hell was she going to tell her father that she'd basically just got attacked by Rick's mouth and now…

_What were they?_

''Well, I'll leave you to… alone. I've got a meeting to get to anyway.'' He lied as he stood up and headed to the door, passing the two adults.

Then he quickly hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek.

''I'm really happy for you Katie, he's a good man.'' He whispered.

''Rick.'' He said, turning to the writer. He stuck out his hand which Rick accepted, still not really comfortable enough to look him into the eye. ''Do I need to give you the talk?'' He said, his expression suddenly serious.

''No sir. I would never hurt Kate. I lo… respect her way to much for that.'' He said awkwardly, shaking and then releasing his hand.

''Okay. '' He said, smiling at him. ''I trust you.''

Then he opened the door and left.

''Well.'' Kate started, looking at her feet.

''That was awkward.'' They spoke simultaneously, before laughing and engaging into another fury kiss.

…

**I wrote this in like… an hour or something so it's just a quick drabble, procrastinating because I'm kinda stuck with my other story; A Lover's Revenge.**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
